


Triplets

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Palmer Triplets stand huddled in the corner, waiting for you to Choose Your Fate. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Triplets

Three little girls huddle nose first in the corner.

Even with their backs to you, you recognize them. Sunny is the one in a bright orange t-shirt and yellow panties, Misty is the one in grey panties, her blue jeans crumpled around her ankles, Lilly is the one in a crisp white dress, her skirt pinned up in back to reveal smooth white panties with black waistband. Though the Palmer triplets are identical down to their golden auburn hair and jade green eyes and lightly freckled cheeks, they’ve been your neighbors and classmates since kindergarten, and you know which is which.

“Hello. Thanks for coming.” Mrs. Palmer is a tall, beautiful woman with hair, eyes, and skin to match her daughters.

“Oh!” You say, surprised. You didn’t notice Mrs. Palmer “Um, hello. I didn’t realize you were busy, Mrs. Palmer. Perhaps I should come back later?”

“Not at all.” Mrs. Palmer smiles at you. “You see, I need your help with something. My vegetable garden out back was trampled yesterday afternoon. Now, an accident is an accident, but none of my girls owned up to it. Even worse, none will confess, and none will admit to knowing who did it. Did you happen to see who was responsible?”

“Oh.”

You swallow hard, realizing what’s about to happen. Mrs. Palmer is serious about honesty. You remember the time all three of them got spanked when none of them would own up to who had broken an old vase a few years ago. So now, one of the Palmer girls is going to get spanked, and you get to choose who. You take a deep breath and consider…

Sunny Palmer is the nicest of the three. Even so, she’s a known prankster and you distinctly remember the time she pelted you with water balloons, soaking you, and the time she hid your clothes when you’d gone wading in the creek, and the time she’d loosed a rabbit in your mother’s kitchen, earning you a spanking with mom’s spoon.

Misty Palmer is the quietest of the three. Even so, she’s a show off and you distinctly remember the time she mocked in you in front of the class for your poor spelling, and the time she hid your math homework, and the time she accused you of cheating on a science test, earning you a spanking with teacher’s paddle.

Lilly Palmer is definitely the meanest of the three. You distinctly remember the time she pulled your shorts down during PE and everyone in class saw your dirty underwear, and the time she knocked you into a snowdrift at the bus stop just before the school bus arrived, and the time she told her sisters to hold you down so she could spank you with her own hands just because you’d spied on their bedroom from your treehouse.

You’ve plenty of reason to choose any of the three. But here’s the thing: you know none of the girls is responsible for trampling their mother’s vegetable garden. You know that late yesterday afternoon, coming back from the creek, you accidentally walked right through the garden. It had been dark, you hadn’t done it maliciously, but neither had you owned up to your mistake.

And so, you’ve got a few options:

If you blame Sunny, go to Chapter 2

If you blame Misty, go to Chapter 3

If you blame Lilly, go to Chapter 4

If You admit guilt, go to Chapter 5

If you play Dumb, go to Chapter 6


	2. Sunny

You sigh dramatically.

“I hate to say it, Mrs. Palmer, but yesterday afternoon I saw Sunny in the backyard. It was kind of dark, so I don’t think she did it on purpose.”

Mrs. Palmer nods once. She turns to her girls and says, “Misty, Lilly, go to your room.”

Misty pulls up her jeans. Lilly unclips her dress. Together, they hurry up the stairs, giggling.

You’re ready to turn and leave, certain Mrs. Palmer doesn’t want you present for the spanking, when she suddenly reaches out and grabs your wrist. She pulls you, stunned, to the couch where she takes both your shoulders and kneels in front of you.

“I’m very disappointed,” Mrs. Palmer says, her tone growing firm. “I expected better of you. My girls are often naughty, but they know better than to trample my garden, and none of them owns a pair of sneakers with bright green laces.”

Mrs. Palmer pulls the end of a bright green shoe lace from her pocket and your heart stops a moment. That’s definitely from your pair of old sneakers, the pair you wear when going down to the creek. You’re caught in a lie, and worse.

“Mrs. Palmer, I can explain. It was an accident,” you say.

Sunny approaches then. She’s smiling sadly. “Why’d you choose me?” she says. “Haven’t I always been nice to you?”

Sunny sits on the couch, still clad in only a t-shirt and panties. She’s looking at you for an explanation, but all you can do is stare at her bare legs.

Mrs. Palmer clucks her tongue. “Well, there’s only one thing left to do then.”

She grabs hold of either side of your pants and tugs them down sharply, leaving you in your underwear. She puts a hand between your shoulder blades and pushes you firmly into Sunny’s bare thigh. Sunny takes your wrist and pulls you over her lap. In your stunned state, you can’t resist.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Mrs. Palmer says.

Sunny grabs your hand even as you put it back to protect yourself. Your heart stops and your breath catches and the moment before stretches into forever. All you can do is lie there and wait for the inevitable. And waiting in forever, you realize this is only justice. You realize that you deserve what’s about to happen: for trampling the garden, for failing to confess, for lying about it just now, and for choosing Sunny to bear the burden.

Sunny spanks fast and sharply. Her chastising hand peppers rapid-fire stings through your thin underwear, spreading shame and embarrassment through your body. Your heart jumps into overdrive, pounding at your chest and forcing a plaintive sob from your throat.

You begin to cry.

And when your bottom is a mess of throbbing and your face a mess of tears, the spanking suddenly stops. Sunny rubs your back for a while, which is oddly nice, then helps you to your feet. She smiles softly as your rub the tears from your eyes.

“You know, I’m kind of glad you chose me. That was fun,” Sunny says, then she kisses your cheek. “Now, pull up your pants and go home.”

She slaps your bottom and you stumble. She walks up the stairs and, rubbing your bottom, you watch her go, her bright yellow panties, her bare legs, entrancing you. And when she’s gone, you’re alone in the Palmer’s living room. Embarrassed all over again, you do as your told, pulling up your pants and going home.

END

Or perhaps you’d like to Choose Another Fate?


	3. Misty

You sigh. "I think it was Misty. I happened to see her from my room last night. I'm pretty sure it was an accident, for what it's worth."

Mrs. Palmer nods. She turns to her girls, "Sunny, Lilly, go to your room."

Sunny nudges Lilly and unclips her dress. Together, they hurry up the stairs, giggling.

You make to turn and leave, certain Mrs. Palmer doesn't want you present for the spanking, when she suddenly reaches out and grabs your shoulder. Her grip is tight. She pulls you to the couch, your heart hammering, your feet stumbling.

"I'm very disappointed," Mrs. Palmer says, her tone firm. "I expected better of you. I know they pick on you sometimes, but that's no reason to try to get them in trouble." She sighs and shakes her head as she pulls the end of a bright green shoe lace from her pocket. It's the end of your shoelace, from the old shoes you wear when you go to the creek.

You're caught.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to..."

"You didn't mean to lie to me?" Mrs. Palmer demands.

Your throat closes on any other objection. After all, you did lie to her.

"And you tried to get me spanked," Misty says as she walks to you, tugging her snug jeans over her hips and zipping them closed. "I'll be you don't feel so clever now."

She's right. Lying to Mrs. Palmer seems like and extraordinarily stupid idea now.

Misty sits on the couch and Mrs. Palmer pushes you to her, pressing you firmly against her daughter's thigh. From behind, Mrs. Palmer jerks your pants down. Misty grabs your wrist and between her and Mrs. Palmer, you're easily bent over Misty's lap.

"Have you got it, Misty?"

Misty puts one hand on your back and the other on your bottom. "Yes, I think so."

You don't try to get away. On the one hand, you're not sure you could. On the other, if you did, that'd just make Mrs. Palmer more angry with you and she and your mother are very good friends. There's no point in trying to escape the inevitable. Then Misty jerks your underwear to your knees and you change your mind. You decide trying to escape is perfectly reasonable in the face of a bare bottom spanking. You gasp and squirm, but Misty's grip is tight.

"Oh," says Mrs. Palmer. "I don't think..."

Misty spanks you hard. Her hand is harder than any paddle, her aim truer than any sniper. She spanks with big, heavy swings of her arm, blasting your bottom with sharp pain that makes of you a sobbing mess, a crying fool, a little child begging or mercy within moments. Misty, the girl next door, spanks like a pro, like a mother brooking no nonsense.

Your bare bottom is spanked thoroughly.

But when she's done, she rubs your back gently until your crying is under control. She pulls your underwear back up over your bottom with a gentle pat, then helps you to your feet, where she hugs you and whispers in your ear, "Let's do this again some time."

She walks upstairs and you're left to walk home, sore and bemused. 

End

Or perhaps you'd like to Choose Another Fate?


	4. Lilly

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Palmer," you say. "I probably should have told you sooner, but yesterday afternoon I saw Lilly messing about in your garden. She was wearing my old sneakers. I... I'm pretty sure she was trying to blame me for trampling your garden."

Mrs. Palmer's look turns speculative. "Huh. I hadn't considered that."

The girls all look at their mother, Sunny and Misty confused, but Lilly with alarm.

"Mom, you don't believe him, do you?" Lilly protests. "He's obviously lying."

Mrs. Palmer shakes her head. "Sunny, Misty, go to your room. Lilly come here."

The girls hesitate.

"Now." Mrs. Palmer's voice is suddenly hard. You've never heard her talk that way before. Though you know Mrs. Palmer is a strict spanker, you're never actually witnessed it before.

Sunny and Misty hurry upstairs, whispering. Lilly approaches, her hands unconsciously on her bottom, looking at her mother with wide, pleading eyes.

"It wasn't me, I swear," Lilly says.

Mrs. Palmer snags Lilly's shoulder and drags her to the couch where she pulls her errant daughter over her lap and smacks her bottom sharply. Lilly yelps as a bright pink handprint immediately glows through her thin panties.

You take a step back and a deep breath, gaze riveted.

It's as though Mrs. Palmer and Lilly are in their own little world where all that exists is the spanking. Mrs. Palmer's face is stern and flushed. She's grabbed both Lilly's wrists in one hand to keep her daughter secured. Lilly's bare legs are kicking rapidly and even though the spanking isn't bare bottomed, you can see the red of the spanking through her panties.

A flicker of color catches your attention and you glance to the top of the stairs where Sunny and Misty crouch, watching, wide-eyed. You wonder if they often spy on their sisters' spankings.

"No, Mommy, please!" Lilly pleads, and your attention is drawn back to her as Mrs. Palmer has drawn Lilly's panties down.

Your eyes widen and your tummy tightens as Mrs. Palmer delivers a trio of heavy spanks. You wince as Lilly cries out. This is your fault, you know. You lied and Mrs. Palmer bought it and Lilly is paying the price.

You swallow hard and are about to speak up when the spanking is abruptly over. Mrs. Palmer sets Lilly on her feet. Lilly's dress falls into place in front but is still pinned up in back. Without a backward glance, Lilly stumbles to the stairs and up them.

Mrs. Palmer suddenly looks at your and her expression softens. Your guilt catches in your throat.

"I'm sorry you had to see that dear. You should probably go home now."

And you do.

End

Or perhaps you'd like to Choose Another Fate?


	5. You

Your eyes well with tears and you take a long, shaky breath.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Palmer. I... I wasn't thinking. I should have told you sooner. I... I was coming back from the river and I wasn't paying attention and I... I accidently walked through your garden."

Mrs. Palmer's stern gaze turns soft. "Well. That was unexpected. Girls, you can all go upstairs now."

You watch the Palmer triplets fix their clothes as they step out of the corner.

"Aw, can't we stay and watch?" Lilly complains.

Mrs. Palmer fixes her with a stern look. "No. This is private. Go to your room."

The girls hurry up the stairs and you watch them go before Mrs. Palmer clears her throat meaningfully, drawing your attention back to her. She's sat on the couch and is looking at you with a comforting mixture of sternness and compassion.

"I could call your mother if you prefer," Mrs. Palmer says.

You quickly shake your head. Your mother is unlikely to have more sympathy than Mrs. Palmer. Besides, there's something exciting about the idea of the neighbor mother taking you in hand. She reaches out to you, almost like she's going to hug you. You go to her and let her guide you over her lap. She puts her thumb into the waist of your pants and pulls them down. You shiver, certain she's going to pull down your underwear next, but she doesn't, a small reward for admitting your guilt perhaps.

Mrs. Palmer's spanking is is oddly gentle. It stings to be sure, the fire builds in much the same way every spanking you've ever had does, but it builds slowly, starting off with several firm pats to get you used to it, warmed up before getting shaper, faster. You begin to squirm as the sting spreads through to your knees, your tummy, your shoulders. You begin to kick your feet, not to escape but because you can't help it. You begin to make a a high-pitched whine.

Then she pulls your underwear down and you shiver at the air on your naked nates.

She spanks you a little harder, a little faster, and you're surprised at the protection that flimsly layer of cloth had provided, for now your high-pitched whine shifts quickly into real crying and then full on sobbing, and you realize, though your haze of pain and remorse, that you've been escorted into a full on, thorough, bottom blistering.

When it's over, you're made to stand in the corner, your pants and underwear around your ankles. Mrs. Palmer kindly allows you to rub your bottom. And though you can't see them and refrain from looking over your shoulder to confirm, you know the Palmer triplets are at the top of the stairs, witness to the whole ordeal, giggling at you. 

End

Or perhaps you'd like to Choose Another Fate?


	6. Dumb

You shrug, affecting an expression of wide-eyed ignorance.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Palmer. I have no idea. I was playing video games all afternoon,” you say. That time all three girls got spanked because none of them would own up to breaking the vase is forefront in your mind. If you’re lucky, your feigned ignorance will get all three girls spanked. And if you’re very, very lucky, you’ll get to see it.

Mrs. Palmer’s expression hardens. “If you can’t help me, and none of them will confess, I’m afraid I’ll just have to spank all three of them.”

You swallow hard, your mouth going dry. “You will?”

“Are you sure you don’t know anything about this?”

You shake your head. “Sorry.”

“Hmm. I have no doubt.”

Mrs. Palmer pulls a bit of bright green shoelace from her pocket and tosses it on the coffee table. 

“That’s yours, isn’t it?”

Your eyes go wide, your skin begins to tingle.

“I admit I wasn’t certain it was you,” Mrs. Palmer says. “I thought this might be one of their pranks. But your blatant lies have just…” She turns away from you and faces her daughters. “Girls, you were right. I apologize. As we agreed, this is in your hands now.”

The Palmer triplets fix their clothes and approach you.

For a moment, you try to flee, but there’s three of them and one of you. Within a moment more, they have you bent over the arm of the couch, your pants and underwear around your ankles.

Sunny spanks you first. She spanks fast and sharp, a burst of fire on your skin and lightning through your veins. She like a burst of static, a crackling campfire, the hottest part of the day.

Misty spanks you second. She spanks hard and heavy, a pounding storm on a summer afternoon. She’s like thunder on the horizon, hail on the rooftop, wind in the trees.

Lilly spanks you last. She spanks carefully, precisely. Where her sisters had only spanked your bottom, Lilly spanks your thighs. She’s like a sniper, an assassin, a ninja of spanking. Each smack of her palm on your butt is a calculated blow designed to send you spiraling into the maw of throat-raw sobbing and teeth-clenching pain.

And when it’s done, they put you in the corner, snickering and whispering and teasing. When you try to rub your bottom, they scold you and Lilly smacks your bottom again. Then they make you put your hands on your head. You cry into the corner, your bottom battered and throbbing, while the Palmer triplets watch on, satisfied.

END

Or perhaps you’d like to Choose Another Fate?


End file.
